A Drunken Night to Remember
by clsmile
Summary: After a night of drunken fun, Izzie wakes up in an unfamilar bed with no memory of what happened the previous night. McStizzie!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Grey's fic, so please be kind and review!! **

**Disclaimer: Even though I wish I did, I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy, etc. **

Izzie Stevens woke up with a slight headache as she tried to remember the events from the previous night. She slowly made her way out of the bed and looked around the unfamiliar room. There were no pictures or personal items to help her identify where and with whom she had spent the night. Instead, the room was plainly furnished and contained only the necessities. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a black leather jacket was slung across a chair along with a stethoscope.

"Oh great," Izzie thought to herself, "I slept with a doctor. Please don't let him be someone I work with at the hospital."

Then, Izzie thought of another scenario. "What if I didn't sleep with a doctor, but a vet?" she mused, "Christina will never forgive me."

Soon, Izzie heard the sound of the shower turn off, and knew that she had a limited amount of time to decide whether or not she should leave. If she left now, Izzie would never find out who she slept with and the curiosity would slowly eat away at her. Suddenly, countless "what-if" possibilities went through her head.

"What if we didn't use protection?"  
"What if I'm pregnant?"

"What if I now have some kind of disease?"

However, if Izzie waited, she would be faced with the extremely uncomfortable situation of leaving and saying good-bye.

Indeed, she only had a few seconds before her bedmate walked out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his chiseled, well-defined body.

"Oh my God!" Izzie kept repeating in her head, unsure of what she should say or do, "Meredith and Christina will never let me forget this."

"I knew you couldn't resist me Stevens," smirked Mark Sloane as he emerged from the doorway.

**So I know this chapter started off kind of slow and was short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Review and let me know what you thought!!!! I'll try and update again by the end of this week. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank so much for the reviews! I really appreciate all your kind words!!!**

**Note: Flashbacks are in italics.**

"Sloane," shrieked Izzie, who suddenly made a mad dash to find all of her clothes.

"What did you do with my clothes," she exclaimed. Izzie could not believe what was happening.

"There is no way I drank enough to sleep with McSteamy," she thought.

"Relax, Stevens. Usually, when women wake up in my room they are happy and satisfied, not trying to leave. Besides, if you would calm down for just one second, you would realize that your clothes are on your body, as were mine when I woke up this morning," replied Mark, "However, the only thing currently separating me from nakedness is this lone towel right now. So why don't we get you naked as well and we'll go back to bed. I promise this time we'll do more than just sleep."

"You are unbelievable," huffed Izzie as she made a beeline for the door.

Sloane grinned, "Well, I have been told that many times, but I'll let you find out for yourself. I guarantee that you won't be disappointed."

"You are an arrogant ass who thinks that all women should worship at your feet. Well guess what, I am not going to be one of those bimbos," seethed Izzie, "Next time I see you at the hospital, you will act professional and pretend that anything that happened in the past 24 hours did not occur."

With those last remarks, Izzie left the hotel room, slamming the door behind her.

"Oh, she wants me," thought Sloane, as he began to develop a plan to woo the beautiful Isobel Stevens.

"I do not want him," repeated Izzie over and over as she left the hotel and jumped in a cab. When she got home, the house was quiet, and Izzie was grateful that she did not have to explain her sudden appearance home at 9 o'clock in the morning. Izzie went upstairs to take a shower, desperately trying to wash off any traces that she had spent the night in McSteamy's hotel room.

"Watch me get some type of disease from sleeping in that man's bed, then everyone in the hospital will know what happened," she thought again.

Izzie spent a good hour in the shower, inhaling the flowery scents that escaped in the air. As she began to feel more clean, the memories of the previous night cam rushing back.

_After a long, stressful day at work, it seemed like everyone decided to go to Joe's to have a few drinks and unwind. First, Izzie, Meredith, and Derek came and sat down at a table, while Christina, Alex, and Burke soon followed. The group drank and laughed, becoming seemingly out of character with every beer or shot they drank. _

_Meanwhile, Mark Sloane, a self-proclaimed womanizing, manwhore, and selfish jackass, was leaving the hospital to make his way across the street o Joe's. Mark was in a particularly bad mood, and wondered how his life became so twisted._

_His childhood consisted on two deadbeat parents, then as an adult, Mark ruined a lifelong friendship by sleeping with his best friend's wife, subsequently destroying that relationship as well by doing what he did best, cheating and lying. However, he finally thought that he could finally have Addison. All he needed to do was be sex-free for 60 days. A simple task when said aloud, but far harder to actually achieve. If anyone knew about the bet, most would probably place their money on Mark giving into temptation first, but it was Addison who was the one to effectively put an end to their relationship once and for all. Not even two weeks had gone by, before she told him that she had broken their deal. Too shocked and angry, he didn't bother to ask her with whom, instead deciding to get drunk and sleep with the next available and willing woman that could help him drown in his sorrows. However, Mark's main goal tonight was to get plastered_.

_As Mark entered Joe's Bar, he noticed the table of interns and attendings laughing and having a great time. Halfway tempted to make his presence known, Mark quickly decided just to take a seat at the bar. "Scotch" he told Joe, "and keep it coming." _

"_Bad day?" asked a blonde who quickly sat next to him. Normally, Mark would be all over this woman for she was definitely his type. Long legs, blonde hair, fake boobs, ditzy attitude, but tonight something told him just to brush the woman away. She left in a huff, cursing under her breath. Besides, it was a scenario that Mark had gotten use to over the past few weeks. _

_Unbeknownst to Mark, Christina witnessed this exchange and whispered to Meredith and Izzie, "McSteamy just blew off some blonde twig without so much as a glance!" However, drunk Christina's whispers were more like yelling, and soon the whole table was staring at Mark._

_Derek grumbled and pretended to seem upset, but in his head he was wondering what was going on with his former best friend. The past few days Mark had been moping around the hospital, barking order at the interns in an angrier manner than usual. However, Derek's thoughts were soon interrupted by Meredith's hand moving slowly up his leg. Before things got too heated, Derek dragged Meredith out of the bar, and soon Burke and Christina followed suit. _

"_I think I am going to head out too" said Alex "You need any help getting home?"_

"_No. I'll call a cab. I think I'm just going to stay here for a little while longer," said Izzie,_

_As Alex left, Izzie went back to her thoughts. Over the past few weeks she had developed an increasing fascination with Mark Sloane. He guided her through drilling Burr holes in the guy's head at the Ferry accident, even letting her finish the procedure at the hospital. Even on probation, Mark had stuck up for Izzie by allowing her to scrub in on that other surgery, and since her speech on respect, the two had actually grown to develop an admiration towards one another. The two would often spar in the hallways, spurting one quip after the other in a sarcastic tone. But in the past few days, Izzie had noticed an extreme shift in Mark's demeanor. Izzie had just assumed it had to do with the no-sex pact told her about with Addison, but when Mark walked in the bar, she knew it was something more. After silently debating the situation in her head, Izzie ultimately decided to approach Mark at the bar._

"_Is this seat taken?" she asked quietly._

"_It is now," he said without so much as a look her way. As Izzie sat down, all the women in the room suddenly became envious of the girl who had snagged the hot, rugged stud at the bar._

_Racking her brain for possible small talk, Izzie decided on the staple, "How was your day?" she asked._

"_Look, as much as I appreciate what you are trying to do, I don't feel like talking right now. So if you don't mind, I'd like to just drown my sorrows in scotch at the present moment." Mark told her._

_Izzie decided that even though Mark would never admit it, he needed someone to lean on. So she decided to sit next to him quietly until he was either ready to talk or too drunk to make it home on his own._

_Two hours later, Izzie was starting to feel that her plan needed to be revised. Mark had barely looked her way, and she was beginning to wonder if he was too far gone to be fixed. _

_As much as Mark tried to ignore her, Izzie wouldn't budge from her seat. On the one hand, he was annoyed by her persistence, yet on the other hand, he admired her determination to stay. Mark was also grateful that no one, no other girls that is, dared to approach him with Izzie protectively looking over him. After a few months in Seattle, Mark had no friends, lived in a hotel, and lost what he believed to be the love of his life. So after a few more drinks, Mark was grateful that Izzie was kind enough to stick around and help him get back to his room. _

_The can ride and the walk to his hotel room was relatively uneventful, but when they got to the door, Izzie had the uncomfortable task of searching Mark for his hotel key._

"_If you wanted me Izzie, all you had to do was ask," uttered Mark who was clearly drunk and on his way to passing out in the middle of the hallway if Izzie couldn't find his key._

_Izzie ignored his drunken ramblings, retrieved his hotel key from his wallet, and gently helped him make his way to his bed. Izzie removed his shoes and went to put the comforter over Mark, when suddenly, he reached for Izzie and gave her a hug._

"_Thanks" he mumbled before passing out. Little did Mark know that his show of affection effectively trapped Izzie underneath him. Izzie carefully tried to wiggle her way out, but it was no use. She was trapped under Mark, Dr. Sloane, her attending….She wondered what Christina and Meredith would say if they saw her now. _

_Soon Izzie drifted off to sleep, knowing that things would be uncomfortable in the morning, but the need for sleep overcame her rational thoughts that she needed to find a way to escape and get home._

**As promised, this chapter was longer than the last. I hope you enjoyed it! Please, review, review, review, and I might consider posting the next chapter within a few days.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the encouraging reviews!! You guys are great! **

**Note: A murse is a male nurse for those who don't know.**

After Izzie left, Mark Sloane couldn't help but remember how it felt to wake up and have her lying in his arms. To say he was surprised to find Isobel Stevens in his bed would be an understatement. She felt so right in his arms, a perfect fit, as she snuggled closer to him to escape the cold air radiating from the air conditioner. However, Mark knew that Izzie would be beyond furious when she woke up, even if it appeared that they did in fact only sleep next to each other in bed.

As he went in the bathroom to take a shower, Mark was glad that all they did was sleep. "I want to remember everything—her smile, her face, the sounds she makes…" thought Mark, "Wait, what the hell am I thinking? I am Mark Sloane, I don't imagine sex. I have sex." He quickly brushed off his thoughts as he made his way to the shampoo bottle.

Izzie was indeed livid as Mark had correctly guessed when she woke up and found herself in his hotel room. Similar to many of their conversations, the two of them exchanged a few verbal jabs with Mark laying on the sexual remarks as Izzie proceeded to call him an arrogant jackass.

Once she left his room, Mark felt a rush of sadness until he remembered that he'd see her at the hospital later in the afternoon.

"I never did agree to forget this morning, did I?" Mark said aloud as he began to think of ways in which he could get Stevens to go out on a date with him.

"Wait a second…Did I just say date? I don't date…" uttered an increasingly confused Mark as he wondered where all these feelings and emotions were coming from.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What has gotten into you?" asked Meredith as the interns were changing in the locker room for their next shift.

"I have no idea what you are talking about?" replied Izzie as she continued to change into her scrubs.

"Nothing. It's just one moment you seem excited and anxious, and then you get a look of dread like you did something embarrassing," responded Meredith.

"Did you feed the beast last night?" asked Christina, "You did. Didn't you? You have the look."

A thoroughly uncomfortable Izzie responded to their verbal inquest before she had a chance to think, "We didn't have sex. All we did was sleep, so he better not say anything else to the people in this hospital. Everyone already thinks I'm crazy!"

"Wait, he works here? Who was he?" inquired Meredith as everyone stood up to leave the locker room.

"I can't believe you pulled a Meredith! A drunken one night stand with a doctor," smirked Christina who seemed far too interested in the discussion, "It was a doctor right? Please tell me you didn't sleep with a murse! That's worse than a vet!"

"Hey!" shouted Meredith at the same time Izzie replied, "We didn't have sex!"

"Couldn't seal the deal, Stevens?" asked a smiling Mark Sloane who appeared behind the interns in the hallway.

"Shut up, Sloane!" huffed Izzie as she made her way towards Bailey ignoring the quizzical looks from her friends and the heated stare from Mark that Izzie could feel behind her.

"Okay, listen up. Here are your assignments: Grey-Burke, Yang-Torres, O'Malley-Sloane, Karev-Shepard, and Stevens-Montgomery," Bailey listed off her clipboard.

"Don't give me those sad, pathetic looks. This is a hospital. We are here to save lives not make them. Since none of you but Stevens can keep it in your pants, you will not be working with your wife, boyfriend, or whatever it is that you call it nowadays," huffed Bailey who left her interns with guilty looks of shame as they went off to find their respective attendings for their shift.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So O'Malley, what's it like living with Stevens?" asked Sloane as the two were washing their hands after performing a breast augmentation.

"Excuse me?" stammered a visibly uncomfortable George, "I actually don't live with her anymore. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering, you know, things like her favorite restaurant, what type of movie she liked…." replied Sloane, "I figured that of all people, her best friend would know that kinda stuff about her."

"Well, I do, but why do you want to know those things about Izzie?" questioned George praying that Dr. Sloane wouldn't send him to the pit or run meaningless errands if George didn't tell him anything about Izzie.

"Do you always answer a question with another question?" asked an increasingly irritated Sloane, "I want to know because I want to know, and since I am your superior you are suppose to answer my questions without hesitation!"

"Izzie is my best friend, and even though we aren't exactly seeing eye to eye these days, I still care for her and I don't want to see her hurt. She has been through enough these past few months, and she doesn't need someone with your reputation to come and break her even more," sputtered George who decided it was best to leave the room before a shell-shocked Dr. Sloane decided to response to George's outburst.

To say that Mark was surprised by George's outburst would be a lie. Mark knew that Izzie had been through a rough couple of months with the death of her heart patient/fiancée, being on probation, etc. Hell, Mark knew how she had been feeling for he lost his best friend, then up and moved to win back Addison who effectively ended their relationship when she broke their sex-free pact two weeks ago. However, Mark was surprised that George had the balls to speak like that in front of him. Mark had always thought of George as Torres's little love puppet, yet it was nice to know that Izzie had such caring and protective friends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izzie was walking in the hallway reading the lab results of a patient when she ran into someone, effectively knocking both people to the floor.

"Geez, Stevens, you don't need to stalk my whereabouts, then casually bump into me in the hallway," said Mark as they both stood up and rubbed their heads, "All you needed to say was 'Meet me in the on-call room for some steamy sex,' and I'd be more than willing to give it to you."

"Why are you always such a prick?" answered Izzie who became very flustered all of the sudden.

"Go out with me tomorrow night," said Mark who silently wished that by some miracle she would say yes.

"I didn't think you went out with women," said a shocked Izzie, "Didn't you say and I'm pretty sure I am quoting this right 'Why spend all that time doing something trivial when we both know that at the end of the night we'll end up in bed?' So why the change of heart?"

"Sometimes it's nice to try something different. So is that a yes?" persisted Sloane with a slight hint of urgency and want in his voice.

"Umm…." muttered Izzie who was unable to get out a response before Mark said, "Great, I'll pick you up at seven."

"And dress to impress me, Stevens," grinned Mark as he made his way down the hall to his next destination.

**Again, thanks for all the reviews!! Let me know what worked and what didn't in the chapter. I haven't written in awhile, so I'm a little rusty. **


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter didn't come out exactly how I wanted it to, so I'm not to sure about the way things progressed. The chapter is mostly filler and fluff, but necessary to move the story forward. Let me know what you think. **

**-----------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------**

It was a quarter to seven and Izzie still hadn't figured out what to wear for her date with Mark. A dress, skirt, pants…there were too many options for Izzie to choose which outfit to wear. Furthermore, it had been months since Izzie had been on a date, so the whole day had consisted of baking the perfect sugar cookies as a means to deal with all of the nerves and tension.

Finally, Izzie had decided on a dark, hip-hugging pair of denim pants with a simple green halter top and a pair of black stilettos. Minutes later, the doorbell rang and Izzie went downstairs to answer, silently happy that she was the only one in the house so she wouldn't have to deal with anyone's questions.

"Wow," uttered a clearly flustered Mark as the door open to reveal him holding a bouquet of lilies for Izzie. "These are for you. I hope like them," said Mark as he handed her the flowers.

"I can't believe you brought flowers," said an ecstatic Izzie.

"I thought if I am going to go through with this whole dating thing, then I might as well do it right," shrugged Mark.

"Well, let me just put them in a vase real quick. Come on in," replied Izzie as she made her way to the kitchen.

Mark just stood by the door waiting for Izzie to reappear. "She looks so beautiful with her hair slight curled and that smile of hers," he thought, "Maybe this dating thing won't be so bad after all."

In fact, Mark had been thinking that some change might be good for him. Addison had made it clear that she had moved on, so perhaps it was time for Mark to make a fresh start too. It was time to start making Seattle feel like his home. Still, Mark was surprised by his sudden feelings toward Izzie for it was more than just lust or desire. He had a smile plastered to his face all day yesterday when she sorta accepted his date. Maybe this would be the beginning of him getting over Addison.

"So where are we going?" asked Izzie who has returned and eager to begin their date.

Mark smiled, "Now where would all the fun be if I told what we were doing?"

As the couple made their way out of the house and into Mark's black BMW, Izzie said, "All I know is that I refuse to go to Chuckie Cheese, a strip club, and/or the golf course."

Mark just laughed and proceeded to pull out of the driveway. After five minutes of small talk about work, they arrived at Roberto's, an Italian eatery, that unbeknownst to Mark was Izzie's favorite restaurant in all of Seattle.

"I love this place!" exclaimed Izzie, "They have the best breadsticks and salad."

The two walked in and Mark went up to the hostess, "I made a reservation yesterday evening. The last name is Sloane."

"Oh yes, right this way," smiled the hostess, but then giving Izzie the look of death. As they made their way to the table, it seemed that every female in the place was giving Izzie the same look as the men were jealously glaring at Mark.

The hostess seated the two doctors saying, "You waiter will be here shortly."

"Thanks," said Mark who couldn't moved his eyes away from Izzie.

"Yeah, thanks," replied Izzie who was also having a hard time looking away.

Izzie couldn't believe that she was actually having a good time with Mark Sloane. During dinner, they had talked about a variety of topics in which Izzie found herself smiling, laughing, and enjoying the conversation. Life was becoming bright and shiny again.

After they finished their plates, Mark and Izzie were stuffed so they decided to pay the bill and head out to their next designation. The dinner was unexpected for Mark. He laughed so hard about so many different things from med school to sports to movies. For the first time in a long time, Mark felt comfortable and relaxed.

Ten minutes later, Mark pulled into an abandoned parking lot.

"Mark, we aren't in high school anymore. I'm sorry to say that making out in an empty lot isn't a part of any respectable women's idea of a date, regardless of their age," stated Izzie who was conflicted between her emotions. She wasn't sure if she wanted to yell at Mark for being an ass by pulling this sort of stunt after they had just finished a pleasant dinner or if she wanted to give in to her increasing feeling of lust and desire for the cocky plastic surgeon.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Stevens, I'm simply parking here so that we don't get stuck trying to get out a crowded parking lot of festival craziness," replied Mark.

"Oh," Izzie simply stated as she made her way out of the car and turned around to see a small carnival with food, games, and rides. After a moment, she turned to Mark and smiled, "I love carnivals. I've always been a sucker for funnels cakes and merry-go-rounds."

"I saw a flyer for it at the hotel, and thought that this was the perfect opportunity to go," added Mark who was happy because it seemed that Izzie was enjoying herself as much as him.

"Besides, it's not like O'Malley gave me any tips on where to take her," thought Mark.

"Maybe next time you might want to give me the benefit of the doubt. Behind this ruggedly handsome, and sexy exterior is a man who enjoys more than just sex," a half-joking, half-truthful Mark told Izzie as they made their way to the ticket booth.

"I'm starting to realize that," smiled Izzie who was still shocked that she was actually having fun on a date with Mark Sloane.

A few rides later, the lines started to get longer, so Izzie decided that it would be a good time to play a few games.

"Mark, you've already spent twenty dollars. I really do not need a Hello Kitty stuffed animal that much," pleaded Izzie, "I get it. Your determined, strong-willed, and have a mean right hook. You don't need to continue with this macho male thing."

Mark turned to her with a scowl on his face, "First, you wanted the Hello Kitty stuffed animal, so you will get the Hello Kitty stuffed animal. I don't care if I spend $200 dollars on it. Second, you are my date. That guy who tried grabbed your ass had a black eye coming to him. Third, it is not a macho male thing. These games are rigged, and I just have to keep playing because odds are I will win eventually."

Twenty minutes later and another fifty dollars spent, Mark triumphantly gave Izzie the treasured Hello Kitty stuffed animal.

"Told you that I'd win, and it only took me another fifty bucks," exclaimed a victorious Mark.

"Yeah, only fifty bucks," replied Izzie sarcastically, "Now we have only fifteen minutes before everything closes. Since I had to stand through that display of male stupidity, we are going to get a funnel cake now."

"Well…" started Mark who was quickly cut off by Izzie.

"What?" she asked him.

"Nothing, it's just that I kinda spent all my cash on the game," he sheepishly answered her while taking a step back from her impending wrath.

Izzie just shook her head. After all, she wasn't that angry, and it was actually quite funny watching him try to win her that precious Hello Kitty stuffed animal. The way his face got all scrunched when he was concentrating or the excited look on his face when he finally won was well worth their time spent.

As the couple passed the funnel cake stand, a sign appeared stating that they were sold out for the night.

"Another time I guess," Izzie said as they made their way through the crowds.

On their way to Mark's car, they passed the parking lot which was filled with angry people yelling and honking their way to get out.

"See, I told you," a confident Mark told Izzie with a smug grin.

"I never said that you were wrong," Izzie teased him as they reached the car.

Unlike the rest of the date, the ride back to Izzie's was fairly quiet, but not in an awkward kind of way.

Some time later Mark broke the comfortable silence saying, "I had fun tonight."

"Me too," Izzie said as she turned her head to smile at him, "I wasn't expecting to, but I was pleasantly surprised."

"Yeah," stated an overjoyed Mark.

"Now you know that dating can be fun," Izzie told him as they pulled into her driveway.

"I guess so. I mean, if you're with the right person…" trailed Mark who caught himself before he expressed anymore of his feelings.

"Great, now I scared her," he thought, "I can't even make it through one lousy night without screwing it up."

Suddenly, Mark felt Izzie's lips on his own. The kiss was short and brief, but still filled with such strong emotions. For once, Mark was unsure of how to proceed with a woman. Should he go in for another kiss? What if she thought he was being a jerk by proceeding with a second kiss?

Immediately, Mark was thrown into a whole other train of thought with six little words.

"Do you want to come inside?" Izzie asked him.

----------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------

**So what did you guys think? How do you want Mark to respond? (Although, I can probably guess what you guys will answer.) Please review!!!!**


End file.
